


When a Rex Wants a Tiger

by CatherineWillmon2002



Series: Power Rangers Romance [7]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Austin St. John's Birthday, F/M, Humor, Loving Marriage, Married Sex, One Shot, Romance, Sexual Content, alone in the house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWillmon2002/pseuds/CatherineWillmon2002
Summary: Simply put, Rex wants to play with his Tiger. One shot, in honor of Austin St. John's birthday.





	When a Rex Wants a Tiger

Jason Lee Scott was horny.

So horny that he could barely sit in his chair.

He could feel a major twitch in his pants as he stared at the raven haired beauty, who was oblivious to his staring as she was reading a book and enjoying the peace and tranquility of being the only two people in the house right now.

His wife. His insanely gorgeous, sweet, sexy wife. He couldn't believe he married _her._ She could have any man in the world, but she chose to be with him. He couldn't thank his lucky stars enough that he landed such a stunning beauty like her. He had to pinch himself sometimes because he was married to the most beautiful woman to ever grace his life.

His wife, his best friend, his fellow teammate, Trinity Jade Kwan-Scott.

Yeah, he has it bad for her.

Jason licked his lips in anticipation as the thought of taking his tiger (his special nickname for her, given that she did possess the power of the Saber Toothed Tiger) in every conceivable position known to man. Even after 15 years of marriage and three beautiful children, his flare for her never went out. In fact, the more he thought about her, looked at her, stared at her, hungered for her, craved her, the hornier he became. He couldn't get enough of her even if he tried to curb his desire for her.

He has no problem admitting that he has an never ending addiction to her. And, lucky for him, the feeling's definitely mutual.

Licking his lips once again, the original red ranger knew he had to take care of the problem sooner or later.

He looked down and noticed the huge tent forming in his pants, letting him know that he wants his wife and he wants her right now.

Realizing that he couldn't wait another minute to have her, he dropped everything and walked right over to where she was sitting.

Trini was startled when she felt her husband's lips being wrapped around the column of her throat; sucking on her pulse point and causing her eyes to roll in the back of her head. She was just minding her own business, reading her romance novel and drifting off into her own little world when Jason decided that he wanted her. Well, who was she to deny that sexy husband of hers anything when it comes to sex?

It's a miracle that she can even walk at times because he knows how to get the job done, no questions asked.

"Hmm, you're distracting me, Rex," she giggled softly as he bit down on her earlobe gently, causing her mind to swirl.

He grinned foolishly as he kept biting her earlobe gently. "Well, Tiger, this Rex wants to play with her right now."

"Oh, is that right?" she breathed heavily, their lips now a mere inches away from each other. Damn it, even his deep, husky, sexy voice has the tendency to drive her insane with want and need.

"Oh, yeah, gorgeous. The kids are out of the house for a good long while, so it's just you and me," he growled seductively as his hand wandered its way down in front of her body and cupped her breast, flicking her nipple through the shirt she was wearing.

Trini moaned softly as she leaned back against him. "You're not playing fair, baby."

"When it comes to you, gorgeous, I never play fair," Jason warned before he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly. With their tongues dueling for dominance, she sunk further into his touch; gasping in his mouth when he removed her shirt away from her body and with both of his hands, were now caressing her breasts, causing her to close her eyes and saw fireworks exploding in the fringes of her eyelids.

No use trying to clench her legs together because her panties were pretty much soaked.

Damn him and his deep, husky, sexy voice!

Damn him for enticing her into some afternoon delight!

And, damn him for just being sexy, period!

He removed her bra effortlessly, then he leaned down and fastened his mouth around her right nipple; sucking and blowing on it softly as she speared her fingers through his short wavy brown hair and let out a pleasurable gasp. He paid the same amount of attention to her left nipple; sucking and blowing on it softly while she was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy.

His soft mouth was doing so many incredible things to her that should be considered illegal, because he was just that damn good at what he does best: bringing her to the brink of sexual gratification.

Jason moved further down her body, kissing her stomach lightly and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. That action alone caused Trini to arch her back off the sofa and the ache between her thighs to intensify. He hooked his fingers inside the waistband of her shorts and eased them down over her slender legs, exposing her white lace bikini pants. He licked his lips and breathed heavily when he noticed how wet she was, based on how soaked her panties was.

"Jesus, do I do this to you, baby?" he asked, looking at her in wonder.

"Why are you so surprised, Rex? And I've known you for how long?" she replied with a playful snort.

"Oh, getting sassy, are we? Well, I'll fix that," he retorted as he promptly removed her panties away from her body and inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. When he felt her juices coating his fingertip, he got a pretty good idea on how wet and ready she was for him.

And, yeah, he was hard and horny for her.

"Why are you stalling, Rex? Do I have to finish the job myself?" Trini asked breathlessly, snorting playfully once again.

Jason rolled his eyes as he removed his finger away from her opening and began removing his clothes. "Patience, my Tiger. You sure are a bossy one today."

"Well, this Tiger wants her Rex and she wants him right NOW!" she demanded as she watched him finish undressing. When he stood before her in the nude, she had to clench her legs together tightly because he was just a pure sight for sore eyes. Licking her lips in anticipation, she reached over and placed her hand over his beating heart; her breath caught right in her throat as she felt the warmth of his skin consume her.

He hissed lightly when she lowered her hand further down his body, her fingers brushing over his washboard abs before making contact with his fully aroused member. When she wrapped her hand around the protruding shaft, he couldn't take it anymore. He promptly removed her hand away from him and ended up covering her body with his own, surprising them both.

"You're really gonna be the death of me one of these days, Tiger," he growled in her ear as he got settled on top of her and pressed his member against the juncture of her thighs, making her shiver with anticipation.

"But what a way to go, right?" she finished for him as she parted her legs further to accommodate him.

"Oh, damn. You took the words right out of my mouth, gorgeous. And that's one of the main reasons why I love you so much," he groaned as he easily and effortlessly slid inside of her.

"Oh, I love you, too, big boy," she moaned as he gripped her hips tightly and slid inside of her effortlessly. Both of them moaned simultaneously as he buried himself to the hilt and took a moment to marvel at the fact that he was inside of his beautiful wife once again.

Bracing himself on his elbows, he began moving; thrusting in and out of her and hitting her hot spots like a pro. She dug her fingers into his back and closed her eyes, seeing sparks exploding in the back of her eyelids. She wrapped her legs over his back and lifted her hips to meet his downward thrusts and he continued pumping in and out of her in a slow and steady pace. The original red ranger buried his face in the crook of her neck, trying to stifle his groans, however, when she started raking her nails up and down his back, he knew he couldn't keep quiet for long. In an instant, he started picking up the pace.

"Deeper, baby. Go deeper!" Trini screamed breathlessly as Jason bit down on her shoulder and went much faster and harder; just as she wanted. He glided over her G-spot effortlessly, causing her to roll her eyes in the back of her head because he was once again bringing her to the brink of sexual insanity. She bit down on his shoulder to muffle her screams, but then she remembered that they were alone and their kids won't be home for a while, so she could be as loud as she wants to be.

"Scream as loud as you want, Tiger. I wanna hear you," he suggested as he hoisted her right leg up over his shoulder and started hammering deep inside of her much harder and faster. She had to hold on to something because she was becoming sore all over her body, but she barely paid attention because her fine ass husband was pounding into her like a pro. She could hear his primal grunts as his member glided over her G-spot over and over again. It wasn't long before they both began teetering on the edge of oblivion.

Not wanting him to do all the work, Trini pushed him down flat on his back and straddled him, then, after bracing her hands on his broad chest, she began to ride him; bouncing up and down on his stiffness and screaming out of her pleasures as Jason gripped her hips tightly and matched her movements with his own. As they moved together rhythmically on the sofa, it wasn't long before they both started teetering towards the edge of oblivion.

Realizing that she was on the verge of having one of the most powerful orgasms of her life, the original yellow ranger picked up the pace and rode him even faster and harder. This time, the original red ranger's eyes were rolled in the back of his head because he was being taken to the wringer by his sexy, gorgeous wife...and he was loving every single minute of it. Smacking her butt cheek playfully, he was pleased to see her squeal lightly, so he slapped her butt cheek again, causing her to really go to town on him. She could feel him hitting every single hot spot inside of her as she threw her head back screamed so loudly, her voice was going hoarse, but she barely paid attention.

Why? It's pretty simple. When you have a gorgeous man like her husband at your mercy, all bets are off.

"Come for me, baby. Better yet, come with me," he growled, causing her to squirm on top of him. Tugging on his nipples and feeling spasms after spasms erupting into her body, she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer.

When he reached down between them and fondled her engorged clit, that proved to be the final nail in the coffin. That was it. She was done. A powerful climax ripped right through her hypersensitive body like scissors cutting through paper. Riding out the pleasurable aftershocks, she collapsed on top of him; burying her face in the crook of his neck and sobbing pleasurably as she began coming down from her incredible high. He thrust inside of her one more time before finally succumbing to the most intense pleasure of his life; spilling himself deep inside of her. In their post-coital bliss, their lips met tenderly as they laid, tangled up in each other's arms and allowing themselves to cool down.

Needless to say, playtime is finally over.

"Well, then, that was fun," Trini giggled softly, breaking the silence between them.

Jason chuckled lightly as he tightened his arms around her and kissed her sweat-drenched forehead gently. "You can say that again, Tiger. Every single bone in my body is sore as hell after what we did."

She raised her head up and looked at him, a playful glare etching on her face. "Your body's sore? Rex, I can't move my legs right now, thanks to you. I swear, every single time we make love, you can't keep your boner down to save your damn life!"

He growled as he leaned over and captured her lips with his, kissing her passionately and making her mind swirl with want and need. When he reluctantly pulled back, he looked right into her brown eyes and grinned foolishly.

"As I seem to recall, I don't hear you complaining, Tiger. And, now, this Rex wants to play with her again," he replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively at her.

"One track mind," she retorted, then looked at him in shock when he pinched her ass cheek gently, but firmly.

"When it comes to you, gorgeous, I have no shame," he grinned again before he leaned over and kissed her passionately again, revving up for round two. Just when they were about to go at it once again, the unmistakable sounds of their laughing and giggling children running into the house stopped them both in their tracks.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!"

**The End!**

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
